Problemas Escolares de Adolesentes
by DxC-Sabri-DxC
Summary: Loego de TDWT los chicos comienzan la escuela donde encontraran las amistades donde menos se lo esperan -Mal summary- DuncanxOC GeoffxOC TrentxOC CodyxOC y DjxOC


hola no creo que me recuerden, pero soy la prima de la Lokita-BoomBoom, ya se que ya temgo un fic pero como estoy en trauma porque no se como demonios continuarlo comence a hacer este... veran es un fic asi porque perdi una apuesta y ahora tengo que escribir un fic donde 5 de mis personajes favoritos masculinos tengan una relacion co algun OC... se que muchos fanaticos me van a matar pero peor vo a quedar yo si no cumplo :S

Como sea, mejor comienzo ¬¬

* * *

Problemas Escolares de Adolescentes

**I: Nueva Escuela, Nuevos Compañeros**

TDWT termino alfín y todos los campistas finalmente se libraron de Chris y sus descabellados desafíos que te ponen en riesgo, todos volvieron a su hogar como si nada hubiera pasado, Duncan se separó de Gwen, Geoff sigue enojado con Bridgette por lo de Alejandro, ellos 2 con Trent, Cody y Dj van a empezar juntos el nuevo año escolar en una nueva escuela… se preguntaran ¿Duncan y Trent no están peleados? El punto es que ambos hicieron las paces luego de la competencia y todo lo demás quedo en el pasado sepultado bajo tierra. Por alguna razón van a empezar la escuela una semana después del inicio de clases por lo que de alguna manera pidieron las cosas… no, cuando fueron a anotarse la directora les dio todo lo que se hizo en la semana. Ya el día 8 de marzo llego y los chicos salieron de sus casas con el uniforme de la escuela puesto que consiste en una camisa de manga larga beige con un chaleco sin mangas azul oscuro, pantalones azul oscuro con una raya beige en cada pierna, medias beige y zapatillas negras, y se reunieron a una cuadra y media de llegar.

-Viejos ¿Cómo creen que sea la nueva escuela?- pregunto Trent

-Seguramente es una escuela donde solo asisten los chicos que tienen mucha plata- dijo amargado el punk

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- pregunto Geoff, a lo que Duncan se golpeo la frente por la pregunta

-Dah… llevamos puesto un uniforme los cuales solo los tienen las escuelas privadas, alias "escuelas con chicos de mucha plata"- dicho esto Duncan bufó molesto

-¿Creen que haya chicas?- pregunta Cody mientras llegan a la puerta

-¿Acaso solo piensas en chicas?- pregunta Trent tocando el timbre

-Es que este año planeo tener una novia- dijo decidido

-Si claro- dijo bromeando Duncan

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y en frente de los chicos había una mujer alta pelirroja y de lentes, los chicos por memoria recordaron que es la directora y tenían razón la mujer tenia un aspecto serio que todo director de escuela debe tener. La misma los hizo entrar y los guió por gran parte de la escuela hasta un salón, les dijo que esperen afuera a que llegue Claudia y ahí podrían pasar… los chicos le hicieron caso y se quedaron esperando, no pasaron ni 5 segundos y una chica de cabello rebajado castaño claro atado en una cola de caballo, de ojos verdosos y con el uniforme de la escuela pero con falda tableada y zapatos negros apareció. Los chicos se le quedaron viendo en especial Geoff, la chica no se dio cuenta de la presencia de los chicos intentaba abrir la puerta de su salón pero no pudo, entonces abrió apenas la ventana y se llevo con una sorpresa enorme

-Wow… los cambiaron de lugar- dijo sorprendida la chica por la ventana -¿podría alguien abrir la puerta? Esta trabada- dicho esto uno de los chicos fue a destrabar la puerta mientras ella cerraba la ventana, 2 segundos después la puerta se logró abrir –gracias- dice la chica entrando y cerrando la puerta detrás suyo

Los chicos no entendieron nada y en ese momento aparece la preceptora Claudia la cual abre la puerta y entra con ellos atrás suyo, cuando sus nuevos compañeros los vieron comenzaron a murmurar cosas entre si, ya que todos habían visto el programa… bueno todos lo vieron pero no todos vieron el programa entero

-Ok pichuelos, voy a hacer algunos cambios de lugar- al terminar de decir esto casi todas las chicas, sacando a unas pocas, le pedían a Claudia que la pongan de compañera con alguno de los chicos, por lo cual ellos se asustaron un poco y Cody se emociono por tener tantas fanáticas -¡Silencio!- las callo de una, luego empezó a ver hacia todos lados como pensando a quien cambiar –Herrero, sentate aca adelante- el mencionado le hizo caso y se sentó donde le dijo mientras que su ex-compañera se alegraba por haberse librado de "esa cosa" como dice ella, luego miró a los chicos –vos, ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto mirando a Cody

-Cody McBride- le contesta preguntándose para que quiere saber eso

-Te vas a sentar al lado de Muzzupappa- la mencionada se sorprendió, ya que lo conocía pero no estaba loca por él, Cody le hizo caso a la preceptora y con su mochila fue a sentarse al lado de la chica. La chica es de cabello castaño ondulado hasta los hombros y ojos castaños claros, llevaba su cabello atado y era un poco más bajita que Cody… por unos milímetros más o menos. Ambos solo se miraron y desviaron la mirada. Claudia con su mirada se quedo en una de las puntas de atrás del salón donde estaban sentadas 2 chicas incluyendo la chica que no podía entrar, vio delante de ambas un banco libre y luego hizo su movimiento –Rocio, te sentas un banco adelante- dicho esto paso algo que los chicos no se lo esperaban

-¿Quién? ¿Ella o yo?- preguntaron a la vez levantándose de golpe, luego reaccionaron a lo que dijo –que… ¿Por qué?- preguntaron de nuevo juntas, todos se sorprendieron incluso los chicos porque tenían los ojos abiertos como platos. Claudia las miro con su mirada de que habla en serio, así que una se ellas se señalo a sí misma… la que se señalo era castaña pero muy oscuro casi negro, sus ojos el mismo problema que su cabello y piel apenas morena, tenia un mechón sobre su frente y también tenia su cabello atado. Claudia asintió cuando se señaló y sin quejarse agarro su mochila y se sentó un banco adelante de su amiga. Claudia volvió a mirar al grupo, luego a los chicos –usted ¿Cómo se llama?- pregunto mirando esta vez a Duncan

-Duncan Sanderson- contesto sin darle importancia

-Te sentas al lado de Vinci- le dijo señalando un banco de la fila del medio, el sin importarle fue a donde le indicó. Al llegar se encontró con su compañera, que es de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos castaño oscuro, distraída hasta que lo vio. Este se sentó y le dio una sonrisa arrogante a lo que ella desvió la mirada. La preceptora siguió mirando la fila de en medio y otra vez miro a los chicos -¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto ahora a Dj

-Dj Jonson-

-Te sentas al lado de Valle- dicho esto todo el salón se quedo en silencio se escucho solamente el "uuuuuuuuu…." De los demás, él solo fue a donde le dijo que resulto al fondo del salón donde su compañera lo esperaba… la chica es de cabello negro recogido en una cola de caballo como todas las demás y de ojos castaños, ella solo lo miro mientras se sentaba y después se quedó viendo otra cosa. Claudia volvió a ver a los chicos que le quedaban –vos, ¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunta a Trent

-Trent Ramírez- le contesto algo nervioso internamente por saber con quien lo van a sentar

Claudia fijo su mirada en las chicas del mismo nombre, la castaña clara estaba viendo hacia todos lados nerviosa por lo que iba a pasar, mientras que la castaña oscuro jugaba con su lápiz sin darle importancia al tema, la preceptora pensó un momento hasta que decidió con quien sentar a cada uno de los chicos

-Te sentas al lado de Saavedra- dicho esto la castaño oscuro se sorprendió a más no poder, fue tanto que se le cayo el lápiz en el banco. Trent fue a donde le dijo y se sentó, ambos se miraron y desviaron la mirada 2 segundos después

-Entonces ¿yo voy al fondo?- le pregunto Geoff a la preceptora, la cual asintió y se fue de ahí. Geoff fue a su lugar que para su suerte tenia a Dj al lado, pero tenia de compañera a la chica que no podía entrar… luego entró la profesora de lengua y el día paso normal para todos. A las 9:30 sonó el timbre del recreo y todos los estudiantes salieron de sus salones a descansar del estudio, algunos fueron a las maquinas a comprar comida o bebida, otro ya se juntaron con sus amigos a charlar… y eso mismo hicieron un par de chicas

-Ro… no puedo creer que nos separaron- hablo la castaña clara

-Lo se, después de 10 años de sentarnos juntas hoy nos separan- dice la castaña oscuro para luego suspirar –tuvimos suerte de que la Tabares no nos separara el viernes cuando faltaste Rochi

-Aja…- Rochi piensa en algo –y…- le dice a su amiga con un tono pícaro

-y… ¿Qué?- pregunta confusa

-¿Cómo es sentarse con Trent?

-No es nada del otro mundo, él es una persona común como los demás… pero aparte de eso parece un chico dulce, se concentra en sus tareas y… -pensó 2 segundos- creo que es todo lo que tengo que decir

-¿Enserio? ¿Es todo?- pregunta su amiga sorprendida

-Y que mas querés que te diga, lo único que recuerdo de toda la aburrida clase de lengua aparte de lo que te dije de Trent es que me preguntabas a cada rato si entendí el tema- le dijo cruzada de brazos con una mirada acusadora a Rochi

-Bueno, sabes que me cuesta entender temas nuevos

-Y ¿porque me tenés que preguntar a mi? ¿No podías preguntarle a tu compañero de banco?

-A él nisiquiera lo conozco- se excusó

-Aja… y hablando de roma, ¿Cómo es tener de compañero a Geoff?- le pregunta con el mismo tono que usó su amiga con ella

-Lo mismo que vos, nada del otro mundo… pero él es un parrandero y se la paso hablando con el que tenía al lado en vez de hacer la tarea pero, tiene pinta de ser buen chico

-Ah… che, hay que buscar a las demás y preguntarles como les fue- su amiga le asintió y fueron a buscar a sus amigas, lo que no les costo mucho ya que las vieron afuera del baño de chicas –hola chicas

-Hola- saludaron las 3

-Tenemos que hablar…- la interrumpe la pelinegra

-Sobre nuestros nuevos compañeros, eso era de lo que íbamos a hablar

-Bueh…- se encoge de hombros Ro

-Primero ustedes- insistió la petisa

-Ok Agus… Trent no es mal sujeto, se concentra en sus estudios y a simple vista parece un chico dulce

-¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir, Ro?- le pregunto la castaña oscuro

-No puedo decir nada mas ya que alguien– dijo mirando a Rochi –me vivía preguntando a cada rato si entendí el tema

-Ya te dije, me cuesta entender

-Sacando eso, se parecen…- dijo Agus

-Si, lo único que falta es que se enoje cuando le piden la tarea- dijo la castaña oscuro mirando a Ro

-Oye, al principio no me molestaba pero ahora se volvió rutina… que acaso no tienen tiempo para hacer la tarea nunca- ya le iban a contestar –ni me contesten

-¿Y vos Rochi?- le pregunto la pelinegra

-Pues Geoff no parece un mal sujeto, pero no evita notar que es un parrandero y mientras hacíamos la tarea se la pasó hablando con el que tenía al lado

-El que tenia al lado es Dj, y resulta ser mi compañero de banco- le dice la pelinegra

-Hablando, ¿Cómo es tener al lado a Dj? Cami- le pregunta la castaña oscuro

-Pues… -suspira- aunque hablo gran parte de la clase con Geoff, parece ser un buen chico y uno de esos que no lastimaría a nadie

-Ah… Agus, ¿Cómo es sentarse con el "Codster"?- dijo mirando a la petisa

-Pues… habla mucho, intentaba tener una conversación conmigo

-¿Y lo logro?- pregunto la castaña oscuro

-No, Brai no lo logro- suspira- pero aparte de eso, es muy inteligente

-Guau…

-Y vos Brai ¿Cómo es tener de compañero a Duncan?- le pregunto Agua a Brai la cual no hizo nada –hola, Tierra a Braiana te hicimos una pregunta

-¿quieren saber como es sentarse con él?- las demás asintieron –pues… Duncan es un delincuente pervertido

-Dinos algo que no sepamos- dijo Ro

-Ok, él se la paso la clase entera boludeando y no paraba de mirame y eso me ponía nerviosa

-Guau esa si no me la esperaba

-Es que miro con su mirada pervertida, como si quisiera hacerme algo en ese momento- dijo algo alterada

-Bueno, tampoco es para tanto- le dice Agus tratando de calmarla

**Mientras en las maquinas**

-Viejos tenemos que hablar- decía seriamente Duncan mientras abría una coca-cola

-¿Sobre que?- pregunta Dj

-Como que de que, sobre nuestras nuevas compañeras

-Ah… y, ¿Quién empieza?

-Que empiece Elvis

-¿y por que yo?- Duncan lo mira serio –ok- suspira –mi compañera no parece ser mala, se concentra en la tarea y cuando la vi muy concentrada no le quise hablar para no molestarla

-Aburrido- dice aburrido Duncan –Geoff-

-pues mi compañera se ve inteligente y calmada, pero parece que le cuesta entender algunos temas porque a cada rato le preguntaba a su vieja compañera si entendía el tema, creo que se llamaba- trata de recordarlo- ya no recuerdo solo me acuerdo es que ambas se llaman igual

-Creo que ambas se llaman Rocio- dice tratando de recordar Cody

-Como sea, grandote ¿Cómo es tu compañera?

-Pues… mi compañera es inteligente ya que terminada cada tarea a los 5 minutos, pero también se ve amigable

-Aja, y ¿sabes como se llama?

-Si Camila- los demás lo miraron raro –lo decía en su cartuchera

-Ok…Cody- dice Duncan mientras bebe su bebida

-Pues mi compañera aparte de ser más baja que yo, es linda trate de hablar con ella pero nunca contesto… y se llama Agustina, lo se porque cuando se le cayo un lápiz y lo agarre, decía su nombre

-Ahora te toca a ti viejo- le dice Trent mirando a Duncan -¿Cómo es tu compañera?

-Mi compañera, ahora debe estar nerviosa por lo que paso en clase- dice mientras recuerda

-¿De que hablas?- pregunta Geoff

-Pues durante toda la clase me la quede viendo y a cada rato ella me miraba de reojo y la ponía nerviosa… seguramente la traigo loca como las otras chicas de la escuela

-Viejo ella parece una buena chica- le dice Trent pero suena el timbre

-mejor volvemos- dice Geoff

-¿desde cuando te importa la escuela?- le pregunta Duncan mientras vuelven a su salón

-Desde nunca, pero mejor volvemos antes de que todas las chicas de la escuela nos sigan- dicho esto todos pensaron lo mencionado

-Tienes razón- le dijeron los otros, dicho esto volvieron a sus clases y todo siguió normal

* * *

aca quedo el primer cap, sinceramente no estoy muy convencida por los resultados...

por cierto si se preguntan que hace el OC de mi prima en mi fic. esa es otra parte de mi lado de la apuestatengo que escribir un fic pero con uno de sus OC; la apuesta no es entre nosotras sino entre mis amigos del cole y yo... entonces le pregunte si podia y me dijo que si que use cualquiera...

Como sea... comenten :D


End file.
